edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Beat Records
Big Beat Records is a record label. On Beatport, it is not just one page, but 3. Big Beat Records, OWSLA/ Big Beat, & Neon Records/ Big Beat/Atlantic Records Big Beat Records * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Won't Let You Down - Hagenaar & Albrecht **Won't Let You Down (Original Club Mix) - Hagenaar & Albrecht **Won't Let You Down (Hagenaar & Albrecht vs. MROX Club Mix) - Hagenaar & Albrecht *Believer - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon *Believer (Remixes) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (Club Mix) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (Club Instrumental) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (Floorfillers Mixshow Edit) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (TV Rock Vocal Remix) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (TV Rock Instrumental) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (Brett Allen Remix) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (Sonny Wharton Remix) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (Sonny Wharton Instrumental) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon **Believer (Summer Of Pride Mix) - Freemasons feat. Wynter Gordon *Your Love Is Explosive - DJ Bam Bam + Sue Cho *Hello - Martin Solveig, Dragonette *I Feel Love (Remixes) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon **I Feel Love (Original Club Mix) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon **I Feel Love (Radio Edit) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon **I Feel Love (Avicii Forgotten Remix) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon **I Feel Love (Circus Parade Remix) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon **I Feel Love (Goodwill and Hook N Sling Remix) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon **I Feel Love (Dan Castro Remix) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon **I Feel Love (Hugo's Bad Girls Need Love Too Remix) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon **I Feel Love (Wally Lopez Spanish Vocal Remix) - Rhythm Masters & MYNC feat. Wynter Gordon *The First Dance - Wynter Gordon **Renegade feat. Static Revenger - Wynter Gordon **Toyfriend feat. Wynter Gordon - David Guetta **Believer (Club Mix Version) - Freemasons **I Feel Love feat. Wynter Gordon - Rhythm Masters, MYNC **Right Here (Famties Remix) - Wynter Gordon, Christian Buettner, Marcello Pagin, Myst n Pizzi **Dirty Talk (Denzal Park Remix) - Jupiter Ace, Wynter Gordon *Weekends!!! - Skrillex **Weekends!!! Feat. Sirah - Skrillex **Weekends!!! Feat. Sirah - Skrillex *Dirty Talk - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Chew Fu Remix) - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Electrolightz Remix) - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Saul Ruiz Remix) - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Watchmen Remix) - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Jeremy Word Remix) - Wynter Gordon *Punkrocker - Teddybears **Punkrocker Feat. Iggy Pop - Teddybears **Punkrocker (Instrumental) - Teddybears **Punkrocker Feat. Iggy Pop (Acapella) - Teddybears **Punkrocker (Squeak E Clean Remix) - Teddybears **Punkrocker (Squeak E Clean Remix) - Teddybears *Business Casual - Chromeo **Hot Mess - Chromeo **I'm Not Contagious - Chromeo **Night By Night - Chromeo **Don't Turn The Lights On - Chromeo **You Make It Rough - Chromeo **When The Night Falls feat. Solange Knowles - Chromeo **Don't Walk Away - Chromeo **J'ai Claqué La Porte - Chromeo **The Right Type - Chromeo **Grow Up - Chromeo *Always (Max Vangeli & AN21 Remix) - Switchfoot *Dirty Talk (The Remixes) - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Laidback Luke Remix) - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Kim Fai Remix) - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Hagenaar & Albrecht Remix) - Wynter Gordon **Dirty Talk (Ocelot Mix) - Wynter Gordon *Don't Turn The Lights On (Remixes) - Chromeo **Don't Turn The Lights On (Aeroplane Remix) - Chromeo **Don't Turn The Lights On (Christian Martin Remix) - Chromeo **Don't Turn The Lights On (Christian Martin Dub Remix) - Chromeo *Don't Turn The Lights On - Chromeo *Don't Turn The Lights On (Inactive) - Chromeo *Soft Machine - Teddybears **Intro (Album Version) - Teddybears **Different Sound feat. Malte (Album Version) - Teddybears **Cobrastyle feat. Mad Cobra (Album Version) - Teddybears **Yours To Keep feat. Neneh Cherry (Album Version) - Teddybears **Are You Feelin' It? feat. Elephant Man (Album Version) - Teddybears **Black Belt (Album Version) - Teddybears **Punkrocker feat. Iggy Pop (Album Version) - Teddybears **Ahead Of My Time feat. Daddy Boastin' (Album Version) - Teddybears **Automatic Lover (Album Version) - Teddybears **Magic Kraut (Album Version) - Teddybears **Little Stereo feat. Daddy Boastin' (Album Version) - Teddybears **Riot Going On feat. Ebbot Lundberg (Album Version) - Teddybears **Alma (Album Version) - Teddybears **Cobrastyle feat. Mad Cobra (Weird Science Remix) - Teddybears *Big Beat Classic Dance - Various Artists **Open Our Eyes - Marshall Jefferson, Truth **The Party (Club Mix) - Kraze **Make My Body Rock 1990 (Basic Mix) - Jomanda **I Got That Feelin' (Original Extended Mix) - Dreamer G. **Love For Love (Stone's Extended Mix II) - Robin S **Sweat (Sweat the Club Mix) - Jay Williams **We Are Unity (Miller Mix) - Umosia **Definition of A Track - Precious **Show Me Love (Stonebridge Club Mix) - Robin S **Rejoice (Shon Jackson's Orgasmic Club Mix) - DJ Shon **America (Full Length 12" Mix) - Full Intention **Join Hands - Taravhonty **Don't You Want Me (Single Version) - Felix **Got A Love For You (Hurley's House Mix) - Jomanda **The Bomb! (Armand Van Helden Re-edit) - The Bucketheads OWSLA/ Big Beat *Heart Weighs A Ton - Alex Metric feat. Stefan Storm *Recess Remixes (feat. Fatman Scoop and Michael Angelakos - Skrillex & Kill The Noise **Recess (feat. Fatman Scoop and Michael Angelakos) (Milo And Otis Remix) - Skrillex & Kill The Noise **Recess (feat. Fatman Scoop and Michael Angelakos) (Valentino Khan Remix) - Skrillex & Kill The Noise **Recess (feat. Fatman Scoop and Michael Angelakos) (Ape Drums Remix) - Skrillex & Kill The Noise **Recess (feat. Fatman Scoop and Michael Angelakos) (Flux Pavilion Remix) - Skrillex & Kill The Noise *Hope EP - Alex Metric **Hope - Alex Metric, Oliver **Spiritism - Alex Metric **Galaxy - Alex Metric, Oliver *Recess - Skrillex **All Is Fair In Love And Brostep - Skrillex **Recess - Skrillex **Stranger - Skrillex **Try It Out - Skrillex **Coast Is Clear - Skrillex **Dirty Vibe - Skrillex **Ragga Bomb - Skrillex **Doompy Poomp - Skrillex **Fuck That - Skrillex **Ease My Mind - Skrillex **Fire Away - Skrillex *Try It Out - Skrillex, Alvin Risk **Try It Out (Neon Mix) - Skrillex, Alvin Risk **Try It Out (Try Harder Mix) - Skrillex, Alvin Risk **Try It Out (Put Em Up Mix) - Alvin Risk + Skrillex + Jason Aalon Butler *Make It Bun Dem After Hours EP - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley **Make It Bun Dem - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley **Make It Bun Dem (Culprate Remix) - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley **Make It Bun Dem (Brodinski Remix) - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley **Make It Bun Dem (French Fries Remix) - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley **Make It Bun Dem (David Heartbreak Remix) - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley **Make It Bun Dem (Flinch Remix) - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley **Make It Bun Dem (Alvin Risk Remix) - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley *Make It Bun Dem - Skrillex, Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley *Break'n a Sweat (Zedd Remix) - The Doors, Skrillex *Bangarang EP - Skrillex **Right In - Skrillex **Bangarang feat. Sirah - Skrillex **Breakn' A Sweat - The Doors, Skrillex **The Devil's Den - Wolfgang Gartner, Skrillex **Right On Time - 12th Planet, Kill The Noise, Skrillex **Kyoto feat. Sirah - Skrillex **Summit feat. Ellie Goulding - Skrillex Neon Records/ Big Beat/Atlantic Records *Home - Ivan Gough, Walden & Jebu feat. Penelope Austin **Home - Ivan Gough, Walden & Jebu feat. Penelope Austin **Home (Stefan Dabruck Remix) - Ivan Gough, Walden & Jebu feat. Penelope Austin Category:Record Label